


Sept minutes au Paradis

by GordieLaforge



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieLaforge/pseuds/GordieLaforge
Summary: God ships them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Sept minutes au Paradis

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic.

Une fois qu’ils furent sortis du Ritz et redevenus sobres, chacun retomba dans ses pensées.  
Crowley se disait qu’ils étaient certes désormais dans leur propre camp, ensemble. Mais ça ne changerait rien. Aziraphale le lui avait bien fait comprendre. A ses yeux Crowley serait toujours un démon incapable d’aimer et d’être aimé. Après tout, il avait refusé de partir avec lui.   
Aziraphale quant à lui ruminait ses paroles au parc et se demandait si Crowley le pardonnerait jamais. Depuis qu’ils étaient sortis du restaurant ce dernier affichait une mine sinistre et serrait la mâchoire. Son regard était dissimulé par ses lunettes noires, mais nul doute qu’il n’exprimait plus la douce bonhommie qu’il avait affichée au restaurant, sûrement induite par le champagne d’ailleurs. Comment lui expliquer qu’après 6000 ans de « nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp » « je suis un ange et tu es un démon » il pouvait désormais se comporter en ami avec lui et même… plus qu’en ami ! Crowley, pour commencer, ne le croirait jamais et il n’aurait sûrement aucune envie de revoir Aziraphale après ce dernier dîner de célébration.  
Ils étaient tous les deux tellement distraits qu’ils ne remarquèrent pas qu’ils étaient suivis. Ils se retrouvèrent soudain dans un guet-apens tendu par des archanges et des démons. Un flash et ils furent paralysés. Gabriel apparut devant eux avec un sourire sardonique et claqua des doigts. Ils se trouvèrent au Paradis. Avec devant eux qui un bassin rempli d’eau assurément bénite et qui une tornade de feu assurément infernal.  
Pour gagner du temps Crowley s’exclama.  
— Oh allons est-ce que nous ne sommes pas tous passés par là pas plus tard qu’hier ?  
— Mais cette fois, nous sommes certains que vous n’avez pas échangé vos identités, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire satisfait.  
Enfer ! pensa Crowley. Au nom du… de… qui les a rencardés ? Par l’Enfer, Aziraphale ! Il risque sa vie.  
Mon Dieu pensa Aziraphale, que va-t-il advenir de Crowley ?  
— Faites tous les deux un pas en avant : qu’on en finisse ! s’écria Gabriel.  
Pas d’échappatoire. Ils se regardèrent et murmurèrent en même temps :  
— Je t’aime !  
Puis ils firent un pas en avant…  
  
Ils firent un pas en avant et pensèrent :  
Mon Dieu, protège Aziraphale  
Mon Dieu, protège Crowley  
Au même moment, la voix de Dieu apparut et ils firent un pas dans le vide. Le bassin et la tornade de feu avaient disparu.  
La voix de Dieu dit :  
— Cet ange et ce démon sont sous Sa protection, Elle ordonne de les libérer et de ne plus les déranger sous peine de sanctions.  
Gabriel et les autres archanges se prosternèrent.  
— J’aimerais que vous vous parliez maintenant, dit directement Dieu à ses protégés, tout en les transportant instantanément dans la librairie.  
Ils se retrouvèrent sans Sa présence.  
— Eh bien, ce n’est pas ce que j’avais en tête pour cette soirée…, dit Crowley en se passant la main sur la nuque, le regard indiscernable.  
— Oh, Crowley ! dit Aziraphale, les larmes aux yeux. Et il se jeta dans ses bras.  
— J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu, Ange.  
— Oh moi aussi, j’ai bien cru ne plus jamais te revoir !  
Aziraphale leva la tête et retira délicatement les lunettes de Crowley.  
— Tu as dit quelque chose juste avant de mettre le pied dans cet infern… ce bassin.  
— Oui, toi aussi.  
— Tu le pensais ?  
— Il s’agissait en théorie de mes dernières paroles, Ange. Bien sûr que je le pensais !  
— Tu m’as donc pardonné ?  
— Qu’y-a-t-il à pardonner ?  
— Ce que je t’ai dit dans le parc, que je ne t’appréciais même pas.  
— Et je ne t’ai pas cru ! Et toi tu m’aimes comme un ange aime toute la création… mais tu ne… un démon, comme moi…  
— Non, Crowley je suis amoureux de toi ! depuis si longtemps.  
Crowley cligna des yeux.  
— Pas depuis aussi longtemps que moi, je gage.  
— Depuis…  
— Le Jardin, oui.  
— Oh, Crowley ! s’écria de nouveau l’ange, les yeux brillants de larmes renouvelées.  
— Ange, maintenant que nous sommes libres… Est-ce que…  
— Oui ?  
— Est-ce que nous pourrions peut-être explorer, à ton rythme, ces… sentiments ?  
— Je pense que cela s’impose, répondit Aziraphale en souriant.  
Puis il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement Crowley. Ce dernier ne rendit pas tout de suite le baiser tant il était surpris. Il écarquilla les yeux et se retrouva les bras ballants. Mais après quelques secondes il enlaça son ange et l’embrassa avec passion.


End file.
